As videoconferencing becomes more popular, there is an increasing need for an inexpensive method to make videoconferencing available for public users in high-traffic areas such as incarceration facilities. Some of the difficulties encountered in manufacturing videoconferencing systems for use in such facilities are that the article must be suitable for the use desired as well as being aesthetically pleasing. Suitability for public use requires that the article be durable, easily cleaned, comfortable to use, easily installed, be difficult to tamper with, and have a long life cycle. In addition, public use entails the risks attendant with liquid spills and clean-up problems. The simplest approach would seem to be placing the videoconferencing components upon a table where the user can access them. This is not, however, a suitable combination for public use because of the potential for vandalism and theft of the electronic components comprising the videoconferencing system.
The current art consisting of building cabinets to house and protect the electronic components is fraught with disadvantages. Conventional articles of manufacture for videoconferencing carrels and kiosks are complicated and expensive to manufacture, assemble and produce. The multiple parts, such as screws or other fasteners, may come loose, be subject to vandalism, attempts to dismantle, and present a hazard to children in their vicinity. Liquid spills may run into joints and other areas damaging the electronic components inside.
There is a need for an inexpensive article of manufacture that can be used for public videoconferencing purposes. Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to accommodate this need.